Don't Think So Much Annabeth
by RosemarieAlexandra
Summary: 20 year old Annabeth Chase's life had been dedicated to gaining as much knowledge as possible, and building a career for herself in architecture. So when she decides to do what she truly wants, rather than the most logical, it flips her world upside down in ways she never could have predicted. It all started with a simple comment: "Don't think so much Annabeth". (AU AxP)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first shot at writing a Percy Jackson story, however the idea for this story was blocking any progress for my other stories. I simply had to get this out of my system. To my own surprise it transformed from a one-shot into a full blown story as I was writing it, but I'm really excited it turned out this way. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Come on Annabeth. He's cute and has been staring at you since we sat down. Loosen up and take a chance for once, and stop being such a boring book wad." Annabeth snorted indignantly and tossed back the rest of her drink, grimacing at the bitter taste but enjoying it all the same.

"I am not a boring book wad! There is plenty of excitement in my life thank you very much." Thalia burst out laughing, almost spewing her drink all over Annabeth's pristine white shirt. Annabeth gave her a dirty look, brushing off the non-existent liquid.

"Oh please, a little triple sec on that shirt couldn't have ruined it. In fact it probably would have been an improvement. Who wears jeans and a white button up to a club for goodness sake, and do not tell me your jeans are acceptable because they have the ripped look." Annabeth just groaned at her friend's commentary and gently knocked her head on the table a few times. When was going to this club ever a good idea? Thalia kicked her under the table to get her attention again. Annabeth's head shot up, a glared etched on her face. Thalia nodded her head to the side, motioning towards the man with the black hair and bright green eyes looking in their direction.

"Just give him a smile. Seductive smile, shy smile, flirty smile, it doesn't matter. Just smile at him and I promise he'll stroll right over here and ask you to dance or ask if you want a drink. I swear."

"You're kidding. I smile and he'll come right over here?" Thalia nodded with a Cheshire grin, holding up her drink up in the air as a toast. Annabeth grumbled a few curses before adjusting her hair and shirt.

"Makeup's good, boobs look great, face is adorable, just do it already!" Annabeth just steeled herself and peeked at the stranger out of the corner of her eye. He was still looking at her, almost like he was waiting for something. Taking a deep breath, she tilted her head slightly and gave him what she hoped was a flirty look. A smile crept on his face before he stood up to come her way.

'Oh my gods it actually worked! He's actually very attractive, and is that a hint of muscle hiding under his shirt?'

Thalia muttered something about making herself scarce before winking and telling Annabeth to not think so much.

"So Miss…?" Annabeth felt a blush creeping on to her face as this green-eyed man gave her a smile that was kind but full of unspoken promises.

"Chase, but please call me Annabeth." He gestured at the seat across from her that Thalia had recently vacated to silently ask permission to sit with her. She smiled again and gracefully nodded her head to answer him.

"So Annabeth, what brings you to this club? Not to be offensive but you don't appear to be the partying type." He gestured to her clothes. She could only hear Thalia laughing in her head. Another blush dusted her cheeks, and she had to fight to keep from hiding under her curtain of blonde curls.

"I'm usually not, but my friend insisted I come with her tonight." The stranger inclined his head to ask me to elaborate.

"She tells me that my job isn't exciting and wants me to get out more and explore new things. She thought bringing me to a club would be a good start."

"Where do you work?"

"I'm an aspiring architect. Where do you work Mr…?"

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry Annabeth. Jackson, Percy Jackson. As you said earlier, please call me by my first name. I work… in the business world." The way he flustered at first didn't go unnoticed by Annabeth, but she actually found it… endearing. She immediately decided she liked the less formal version of Percy despite her own lifestyle and upbringing being based off of formality. She decided to try and keep him from slipping back into his formal mode.

"So Percy, why are you here?" She asked purely out of curiosity, not intending him to give a truthful answer.

"I was looking for company for the night." Annabeth was taken aback by his forwardness; however Percy was quick to swoop back in to his defense.

"Sorry that came out wrong, Annabeth. I was looking for someone just to talk to for the night, you know just relax with, not an um, you know." Annabeth smiled as he got flustered again, but was still confused to a certain extent.

"So you went to a club for such company? Surely there are other areas you could have found company more suited for your needs?" He raked a rank through his hair, ruffling it more than it previously was.

"How about we skip my reasoning, and get out of here? Just walk the streets and see where the night takes us?" Annabeth bit her lip to run through all the possible scenarios in her head. She was going through the fact that she didn't even know anything about this man except that he was too handsome for his own good and that he was cute when informal, when his hand came to rest on top of hers. The warmth seeped into her own cold hand along with the shock that traveled straight through her.

'Don't think so much Annabeth.'

~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Yes." He smiled, and they took to the night.

"Wait, so Thalia is your cousin. How come you didn't tell me when you saw me with her?" They were sitting on a roof of a random building, drinking wine after finishing their simple waffle cones with vanilla ice cream from a small yet amazingly delicious dairy parlor hidden within the city. A couple bottles of wine sat behind them in Annabeth's bag, one already almost empty. Their free hands were placed against the edge for balance, only a few centimeters to separate them. His left for a second to rake through his hair, a habit he had for when he got nervous or was having difficulty thinking of an answer to something.

"Well, to be honest I've seen you before tonight. I've seen you around with Thalia, and you just seemed so different from my cousin. She's all aggressive and reckless while you were sensible and gave off the air you could get anything you wanted just by using sheer knowledge. You intrigued me to say the least. I overheard Thalia telling someone she was going to the club tonight and decided I would make an appearance on the off chance we would get to meet." Under normal circumstances Annabeth probably would have turned tomato red under the compliment, but the alcohol from the evening had her feeling bolder than usual.

"That was so deep. When I saw you, well actually Thalia pointed you out, all I noticed was your hair, your eyes, and how in shape you were." He feigned hurt at first, due to her lack of noticing the details like he had.

"What about my hair, eyes, and body?" He gestured down his body to make Annabeth laugh. She tapped on her chin in mock thought, pretending to take time in her answer.

"Well, let's start with your hair. I first noticed how dark it was—not many guys have dark hair like that so of course it caught my eye. Secondly I noticed how it looked messy, like an attractive messy." Annabeth ran her free had through his hair, secretly enjoying how soft it was." Percy looked shocked at her boldness, but placed his hand on hers in his own bold act.

"And my eyes?" Annabeth threaded her fingers in his hair tightly to pull him slightly closer.

"The color of your eyes is intriguing. I've never seen such a green on somebody who wasn't a natural auburn." He put down his wine glass and turned so his body was facing hers more directly. His hand came up to cup her face, which she leaned into. Her eyes held his, grey meeting green intimately for the first time.

"And the rest?" His voiced was quieter, almost to the point Annabeth had to strain to hear him. A small smile graced her face.

"I can appreciate when someone takes care of their body, especially when they get rather desirable side effects such as these."Annabeth ran her free hand up Percy's arm, then back down his chest and briefly scraped her nails on his abs through his shirt. He hissed in a breath before grabbing her hips and pulling Annabeth away from the edge to hover over her. He was close to kissing her neck, but she jumped when she heard a growl instead. Percy pulled back to look her in the eyes. Her heart was pounding, threatening to leap out of her chest and take the leap of faith off the rooftop.

"You're trying to make me look like a liar. If I recall correctly earlier tonight I promised this evening was just going to be having fun and talking." His words cleared the haze of alcohol from her mind long enough to realize what situation she had just gotten herself in. She started to agree with him, thinking of all the possible outcomes to talk herself out of it, until Annabeth realized something. If she was trying to talk herself out of doing this with Percy, then she wanted to do it.

"Don't think so much, Annabeth." Percy whispered, lowering his head to place a tender kiss on her neck. It couldn't have been a coincidence to hear that three times in one night.

She made her decision.

"I didn't promise anything, and you promised me fun and talking. We've talked, and now I want to have some fun." Annabeth wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer to her, their lips meeting in the middle. When they pulled apart, Percy's eyes looked black his pupils were so dilated. She was breathing rapidly, all rational thoughts thrown out the window. When she shivered Percy pulled away still looking lustful but also concerned.

"Let's go somewhere else. You're cold." Percy sat back on his heels, pulling Annabeth up with him and rubbing her arms.

"My apartment sound okay?" She nodded, trying to bite back a moan from the delicious warmth he was providing. He smiled down at her after pulling them to their feet, sliding his jacket around her shoulders.

"Come on."

~.~.~.~.~.~.

"I think we're almost out." Annabeth examined the bottle of wine in her hand. Enough for two glasses remained, the rest consumed by Percy and her throughout the night. They had settled down on his couch, a Disney movie playing in the background. Their feet were kicked up onto the coffee table, Percy's arm around her shoulders despite them both being sunk down on the couch.

"Do we need more?" Percy's voice sent chills down her spine—probably the alcohol talking. She hummed in thought before deciding to attempt getting up for another bottle of something. Before she could get far, Percy grasped her arm and pulled her down on top of him. Usually Annabeth would be able to keep balanced but her alcohol fueled mind simply let her fall into his lap. She started to giggle uncontrollably, Percy grinning at the laughing girl in front of him. Annabeth brushed the loose curls from out of her eyes, just to meet Percy's green ones staring at her.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Annabeth burst out laughing again, shaking her head profusely. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she calmed down enough speak again.

"No, I'm not beautiful. I'm just a nerdy blonde architect from California." Percy leaned his head against the back of the couch and blew out a steady stream of air. He looked back down to still see Annabeth grinning stupidly up at him.

"How can I make you believe me, Annabeth?" Her grin melted into a serious face in a second. She wrapped her arm around his neck to get next to his ear.

"Show me." Percy didn't hesitate to pull her back just to smash their lips together a millisecond later. Before Annabeth could even process what was happening she found herself in Percy's bedroom. She squealed as he tossed her on the bed, joining her seconds later. His lips attacked her neck again, sucking and biting at any skin he could possibly reach, hands roaming everywhere to get Annabeth to make the moaning he found he enjoyed. The chance of hickies popped into her mind at some point, but the pleasure she was feeling managed to, for the first time in her life, cancel out any reasoning she could create.

"Believe me now?"

"Maybe I'm starting to believe you. I'm still not thoroughly convinced yet." Percy growled at Annabeth's response and resolved to change her mind, quickly. As things progressed, Percy felt he needed to try and get Annabeth out of her drunken state long enough to be sure she wanted this as much as he did. He knew his mind was clearer than hers seeing as he not only had a higher tolerance but hadn't had who knows how many shots before hand at the club. He pulled away from her warm body enough to look at Annabeth's beautiful grey eyes. She groaned at the lost of heat and attempted to pull him back down, only to fail and groan once again.

"Annabeth, I need to you stop for just a second." That snapped her back into some semblance of a right mind. He sighed in relief to see she wasn't wasted, just simply intoxicated. Until he saw the hurt beginning to swirl in her eyes. He rested his forehead against hers, looking for the truth behind the storm of grey and hurt.

"Annabeth, please believe me when I tell you that I do want this. I want you so bad right now, but I have to be sure you're not doing this because of the alcohol. I don't want to take advantage of you." Percy watched the hurt slowly fade from her eyes to be replaced by the look he saw when he first met her at the club earlier that night. She was thinking of all the possibilities. Her blank look a minute later gave Percy the answer he needed. He sat back to give her space when Annabeth shot up and hooked her arms around his neck.

"Trust me when I say you are definitely not taking advantage of me and besides, haven't you already asked me that question?" Percy smiled before pressing Annabeth back onto his bed, her laughter echoing throughout the room.

~.~.~.~.~.~.

Annabeth woke up to what sounded like someone trying to break down the front door.

"Damn it Percy you had better open this door before I break it down! I know you went off with Annabeth last night and I want to know where the hell she is!" It was Thalia. She groaned until she remembered Percy was just right beside her, however she began to think he was a heavy sleeper considering he hadn't even twitched through all Thalia's banging.

"Perseus Jackson! You have got ten seconds to open the door! One! Two!" Annabeth scrambled to grab the first pieces of clothing she could find. She didn't doubt Thalia wouldn't break down the door when she got to ten—and not a second later.

"Seven! Eight! Nine! Ten!" Annabeth managed to wrench the door open right as Thalia was prepared to kick it down. She paused, startled, until she realized who had opened the door.

"So this is where you ended up."Thalia scanned Annabeth with crossed arms and realized almost immediately what had went down that night between Annabeth and her cousin.

"Usually I would work my way up to teasing you about sleeping with my cousin, but the fact that you have his shirt on and your pants from last night is motivation enough for me just to get right to it!" Annabeth looked down at her attire, turning white when she realized Thalia was being completely honest.

"Oh gods, Thalia I can explain. We left the bar last night, originally just to talk and see the sights, but eventually we ended back here for movie and wine, and I guess—" Thalia cut her off by squeezing Annabeth in a hug. She held her back at arm's length, looking Annabeth over again.

"I'm so proud of you Annabeth! Your first one night stand! I'd ask how it was, but quite honestly I do not want to know anything about my cousin's sex life, especially when it involves my best friend. Let's go and get some coffee and wait, do you even have a hangover? You don't look hung over." Annabeth started to open her mouth again to deny what she had done was a one night stand, but quickly shut it once she realized that was exactly what it had been.

"Aw, I was hoping you would want to stick around and hear every last dirty detail. Why the rush Thal?" Percy was standing in the doorway to the entranceway, the smirk that had drove Annabeth crazy last night on his face. He was shirtless but thankfully had a pair of sweatpants hung low over his hips. He turned his gaze over to Annabeth, the smirk transforming into a genuine smile.

"Were you really going to just leave, Annabeth?"

"I, um…"

* * *

**There you have it. I'll try and update within the week, but no promises. Please do review, and if you review without an account please leave an identifier of some sort so that I can address you in the next chapter if the need should arise. **

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So far I'm very content with this story. Usually I'm struggling to keep churning out ideas but this one just seems to flow without interruption. I'm also very pleased, and I'm sure you all are too, with how long each chapter is turning out. I've made a goal not to publish any chapters under 2500 words. I absolutely hate reading stories that only have a few hundred words per chapter, so I figured I would make this one extra special by making it lengthy. As of right now I have no idea how long it will be but it will definitely focus on Annabeth's pregnancy. Maybe after she has the child I'll write a sequel of the baby growing up. **

**Happy reading and please don't forget to review, even if it's just a simple a smiley face or an 'excellent'.**

* * *

One Month Later

"He's getting concerned because you refuse to return any of his calls or texts. You should just go talk to him already; I doubt he'll care if you're sick." Annabeth groaned from her spot on the bathroom floor, trying to focus on the chill of the wall on her back, and not the creeping nausea she had been fighting off.

"I just don't wanna talk to him right now. I feel like crap and if he finds out, then he's probably going to come over here and try to take care of me." Thalia raised an eyebrow and looked down on Annabeth like she was an idiot.

"What's so bad about having Percy come over and take care of you? You won't have to cook anything; if you get cold you can just snuggle up with him." Annabeth held up her hand to signal Thalia would have to wait a second for her response—if she had opened her mouth she would lost what remained of her breakfast. Annabeth was touched that Thalia was thinking of ways to make her feel better, but her real motives for distancing Percy were unknown to her best friend. After the nausea died down Annabeth managed pull her hair up in a messy bun.

"I just don't wanna see or talk to Percy at the moment. I just need to some time to process." Thalia stared at her with a blank look for a minute until something crossed her eyes. Her eyes flicked to the side like something caught her attention, but they quickly returned to Annabeth.

"You're pregnant. That's why you're avoiding Percy." Thalia had a smug look on her face before Annabeth could even look up at her friend in shock.

"What the hell would make you even think that Thal? I've just got a bug or something."

"Liar."

"I am not lying!"

"Yeah you are. I'm not stupid Annabeth." Annabeth put her head in her hands and blew a raspberry into the air.

"Could have fooled me—ouch!" Thalia pinched the tender spot behind Annabeth's arm to get her to stop talking. She started to pace back and forth leisurely, hands behind her back as she thought.

"So I know you two haven't done anything since that night, which was one month ago? Yeah, one month ago which means you're around one month pregnant." She stopped walking for a second to look at Annabeth, who was lightly banging her head on the wall behind her.

"How long have you known?"

"I told you, I'm not pregnant." Annabeth rolled her eyes before closing them again.

"I'm going to ask one more time before I have to force it out of you. How long have you known?"

"I'm not pr—" Annabeth was cut off by something hitting her in the face. She glared at Thalia, who was looking smug again, before looking down to the object now lying in her lap. A home pregnancy test box. Annabeth sighed and couldn't help but wonder what the hell her best friend was doing digging around in her trash.

"One week."

"And you didn't tell me? What the hell Annabeth!" The wall that Annabeth had been steadily building since that terrifying morning when she first confirmed she was pregnant shattered into a million pieces.

"I'm sorry Thalia, but I'm scared out of my mind right now!" Annabeth couldn't help the single tear that slid down her face. Thalia slid down the wall to sit beside her and embraced her friend the best she could.

"I'm so scared. What am I supposed to do with a living, breathing human being? I'm only twenty and still trying to make a name for myself. This is what happens when I don't think of the most logical solution! I didn't think for one night, one night, and now I'm knocked up. I had this perfect plan in mind. I was going to work hard on my career, find my perfect guy, get married, and then have a child. In all honesty I wasn't even concerned about finding a guy; just one of those if it happened I would be happy, if not no big type deals. Everything else can be solved logically or fixed, but this can't be fixed. There is no fix for this fucking situation Thalia!" She forced herself to slow her erratic breathing, remembering reading something about stress being bad for the baby.

"Well there technically is a way to undo this, but I already know what—"

"No."

"That's what I thought. When are you gonna tell him?" Annabeth shook her head, pressing her palms to her eyes in a futile attempt to staunch the now steady flow of tears. She waited a while before speaking, her voice soft and unsure.

"I'm not sure. How do you tell someone you've known for one month that you're carrying his child? What if he decides I'm not worth the pain of it all?"

"You're in deep. You love him, don't you?" Annabeth burst out crying again, this time heavy sobs showing her inner pain and turmoil. Annabeth wasn't sure what exactly she felt towards the green eyed man you had been thrust into her life, but she knew that she had never felt such a connection with someone else. She knew she definitely liked him and didn't want to mess up how things were going. They had been out on a couple of other dates through the past month, at least once a week and sometimes as often as three times. One time Annabeth had to cancel due to a sudden small scale request on a wealthy family's home, but Percy showed up with Thai food take out and kept Annabeth company while she worked. She genuinely liked talking and hanging out with him, and didn't feel like she had to force herself to into anything.

"I've never met someone like him, Thal. I don't know what exactly I feel towards him, but Percy's not just another stupid boy who thinks I'm a push over. He gets my need to keep learning new things, how much I love my job, he gets everything! Did he tell you how we met in the club?" Thalia shook her head no, her curiosity peaking.

"Percy had seen us hanging out before he actually met me. He said I was intriguing because I was so different from you, so when he overheard you telling someone we would be at the club he decided he would show up so he could maybe meet me. It's funny how both of you neglected to tell me you were cousins until Percy and I were sitting on the roof." Thalia shrugged her shoulders and muttered how she doesn't often associate herself with her dorky cousin.

"So in essence he stalked you to the club and then just randomly asked you to leave with him. That screams one night stand to me."

"Well, usually yes. Before we left he promised he just wanted to talk and have some regular fun. I was, uh, actually the one to push for, well, it. He actually kept checking with me throughout the evening to see if I was comfortable with everything, making sure I wasn't shit faced and only pushing because I had been drinking."

"Yep, you've got it bad Annabeth. If it makes you feel better, I don't think Percy will run away from this. I've known the seaweed brain since we were just little kids, and he's never done anything to make me think he would abandon the mother of his child." Annabeth took in a shuddered breath, trying to decide the best time to tell Percy. She knew he had to find out sometime; if she just up and left he would probably come looking for her and Annabeth would feel a constant sense of guilt. If she waited much longer then she ran the risk of him getting angry or finding out by accident before she could explain. Chances were he would already get angry because, well, who wanted a surprise pregnancy one month after knowing someone?

"Soon. I'll tell him soon."

~.~.~.~.~.~.

One Week Later

"Annabeth? Please come and open the door, I know you're home." Annabeth buried her head deeper in the mountain of blankets she had cocooned herself in, trying to block out the insistent noise of Percy's knocking. On some level she wanted to get up and let Percy in her apartment, but she honestly didn't think she could manage to get up on her feet. Two days after her confession to Thalia her stomach decided it wanted to reject any and all foods she tried to eat. Thankfully she could keep water down, but that was it.

"I'm sorry Annabeth, but I'm coming in." She heard a key being inserted into the lock, and silently cursed Thalia; she knew her best friend had gone and made a duplicate of her key to give to Percy. Annabeth wiggled deeper into the blankets to avoid him seeing her face. She knew she looked horrible and preferred Percy didn't see her in such a state. Annabeth was used to always looking polished and professional in front of everyone (with the exception of Thalia), so the thought of Percy seeing her like this didn't sit well. She listened as the door slowly creaked open, his soft footsteps moving forward a little so he could shut the door and lock it back.

"Annabeth? I wanted to check on you. I hadn't heard from you for almost two weeks, and when Thalia said she hadn't heard from you for a few days I got worried." She was touched by his concern, but her own for the secret she was hiding seemed to over ride anything he could say. She wriggled a little bit to make sure the blankets were secure when he sat down in the floor by her head.

"Hey, you okay?" His voice was soft and laced with the concern he had shown earlier. Annabeth started to cry silently, feeling guilty for keeping something so big from Percy and cursing her hormones simultaneously. Percy heard her sniffle and knew she needed help and comfort whether he wanted it or not.

"Oh Annabeth…" She heard Percy get off the floor, then felt his arms slide under the mound of blankets surrounding her. She groaned lowly at the movement, trying not to focus on the food wanting to come back up. She felt herself be slowly turned around and then settled back down, but not on the couch. Annabeth could feel Percy's arms gently wrapped around to support her, his warm chest surprisingly comfortable. When he began to tug the blankets covering her head down, she was quick to grab a handful to secure another blanket in its place. He seemed to get the message, as he stopped trying to pull the blanket down from Annabeth's face—or so she thought .About five minutes after Percy had placed her in his lap she finally began to relax, which did not go unnoticed by Percy. He quickly grabbed the blanket again and gently yanked. When Annabeth's pale and sad face came into view, he couldn't restrain the gasp that had escaped. Her normal vibrant grey eyes had dulled to a flat, depressing shade, and her usual tanned glow had been replaced with a concerning paleness. Her hair was still damp from her morning shower due to it being pulled up into a half messy bun, something he had never seen her do before. Annabeth winced at the sudden light, but thankfully didn't feel the nausea she had become so accustomed to.

"Annabeth, you look like you haven't eaten for awhile. When's the last time you actually ate food and kept it down?" Starting to feel dizzy, Annabeth just sighed and leaned her head on Percy again. He rubbed a hand up and down her arm, and even through the blanket she could still feel the warmth of his gesture.

"Three days?" Her voice came out raw and scratchy like she had swallowed a cactus. They both winced at the horrid sound, but Percy only grew more concerned.

"Annabeth! Why didn't you call me or Thalia to take you to the doctor? Going this long without any foods or liquid is dangerous." Annabeth felt like crap and the guilt of waiting a full two weeks since finding out she was pregnant without telling Percy was killing her. Before she could stop them, tears started to stream down her face, a soft cry of pain echoing in the room. Percy's heart broke at the sight of the girl in front of him. He had always seen Annabeth polished to perfection, able to handle whatever life could possibly throw at her. Now all of her defenses had crashed down allowing him a clear view into how she was really feeling. Pulling the tie out of her hair to stroke her tangled curls, Percy let her bury her face against him and simply whispered things he hoped would make her feel better. Eventually Annabeth had stopped crying again, and spoke quietly.

"I'm sorry Percy."

"It's okay Annabeth, you're gonna be okay. I know you probably don't feel up to it, but we need to get some fluids into you, okay?"

"No, I don't need any water. I've been able to keep water down, just not anything else." Percy breathed a sigh of release. His worst fear had been she would get dehydrated, but since she could still consume water his fear for the blonde architect faded slightly.

"That's good. You still need to eat something though. Anything sound good to you like some jello, crackers, cinnamon toast, scrambled eggs?" Annabeth perked up at the sound of cinnamon toast.

"Cinnamon toast? I didn't know you could eat that when you're sick. Come to think of it I don't think I've ever actually eaten cinnamon toast before." Percy chuckled and stood up with Annabeth still wrapped in her cocoon of blankets. After placing her on a stool, he went over to pop a couple pieces of bread in the toaster.

"Yup. When I would get sick as a kid, my mom would always fix me cinnamon toast to eat. Never have I not been able to keep cinnamon toast down, despite not being able to keep even jello down. Hopefully this will work for you."

"I tried eating those other things, but they never sat very well. I hope this works too." The now toasted bread popped, and made Percy start much to her amusement. He stuck his tongue out at her in a childish manner before turning back around to put the butter and cinnamon sugar on the toast. He sat the plate in front of her with only one slice on it, ready to give her more if she could keep the first slice down. As Annabeth bit into it, she couldn't help but moan out loud. She savored the bite as she chewed, and was delighted when her stomach didn't kick up a fuss a few minutes later.

"Oh my gods Percy, when I meet your mother I need to thank her for feeding you this." Percy looked delighted and relieved to see Annabeth enjoying the simple dish so much. The color was already returning to her face, the blankets slowly slipping down from her shoulders. She looked at him from across the island with brighter grey eyes.

"Thank you Percy. I feel so much better now than I have in a week."

"Wish I would have forced my way in sooner?" Annabeth nodded and laughed, finishing of her second piece of cinnamon toast. She thought about how natural it felt to be around Percy, picturing them living together without realizing it. That train of thought quickly shut down before it could progress much farther. Percy watched the smile slip from her face, instantly curious about the sudden mood change.

"Annabeth, are you still doing okay?" She shook her head to clear her mind before flashing a small smile at Percy.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just wishing I would have called you over here a couple of days ago. It was irresponsible of me to let myself become that sick." She did honestly wish she had called Percy over rather than trying to keep him away. She had someone else to think of now, and should have made getting nutrients her first priority—not fantasizing the different ways she should tell Percy she was pregnant in the first place. She could have seriously hurt her baby by refusing to accept help from him.

"Do you feel up to a movie night? I brought a few I remember you mentioning you liked or wanted to see." She nodded before her mind could override and talk her out of enjoying this time with Percy. She was shocked to see he had even brought a few of her favorite Studio Ghibli movies, like Howl's Moving Castle.

"Are you seriously willing to watch Howl's Moving Castle with me?"

"Yup." He gently grabbed her waist to pull her down onto the spacious couch with him.

They cuddled on the couch as they went through a handful of movies, Annabeth eventually getting too sleepy to stay awake any longer on the sixth one. Percy watched as she yawned, then blinked rapidly in an attempt to stave off going to sleep.

"Come on sleepy head, you need to go to bed." Annabeth groaned at the thought of getting up, but the thought of her nice, warm, comfy bed made her ignore it. Percy ended up carrying her to her bed, gently dropping her on it before pulling the covers up to her neck. He placed a kiss on her temple, but when he started to get up to leave, Annabeth grabbed his arm and shot him a pleading look. She wasn't sure why she wanted him to stay so bad; maybe she wanted to spend as much time with Percy before the shit hit the fan.

"Please Percy?" Knowing he couldn't resist he slipped out of his clothes so he was only wearing his boxers and shirt then slipped under the covers to wrap his arms around her. Annabeth hummed softly in contentment, happy she knew someone cared enough about her to ignore her attempts to drive them away and take care of her anyway. Percy looked down on her, saying what was on his mind without a second thought.

"I love you Annabeth." Her heart stopped for a second when he spoke. Warmth and happiness started to bloom inside of her, the thought that someone aside form her mother could actually love her, until she remembered.

Annabeth burst out crying for the second time that day.

* * *

**Semi-cliffhanger! Again, please don't forget to review. I don't demand reviews for chapters however they definitely do effect my motivation for writing.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait, but I couldn't seem to write anything worthy of posting and I wasn't just going to throw something up. Thankfully last night inspiration struck and I'm truckin on along. **

**ATTENTION, PLEASE READ THIS AND DO NOT SKIP!**

**I've went back and added/edited things on the first two chapters and I urge you to go back and read them.**

* * *

"I love you Annabeth." Her heart stopped for a second when he spoke. Warmth and happiness started to bloom inside, the thought that someone aside from her mother could actually love her, until she remembered.

Annabeth burst out crying for the second time that day.

"I- I'm so sorry Percy!" Before Percy could even begin to register what had just happened, Annabeth rolled over and practically dove on him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Percy just stroked Annabeth's hair like he had done earlier, letting her get it out of her system and calm down before even attempting to talk to her.

"Annabeth, I don't understand. What are you sorry for?" She started crying harder, and shaking her head rapidly. Percy sat them up, holding Annabeth's face to make her look at him. Her eyes were puffy and red-rimmed, the trail of tears reflecting the moonlight shining in through the curtains. Percy's heart broke at the sight. Annabeth was usually so strong, so confident in herself and everything she did reflected it. But now she was clearly afraid, openly crying, and chewing on her lip in nervousness.

"Do you promise not to get angry?" Percy's eyes widened almost imperceptibly at Annabeth's sudden question.

"Okay, yes, I promise." Her tense posture relaxed slightly.

"Do you remember one month ago? I mean, of course you remember one month ago, but do you remember what happened the one night? I'm sorry I know you do remember a night but—" Percy kissed Annabeth to quiet her rambling and pulled her so she was sitting on his lap leaning against him.

"I know what you mean," he chuckled, "and I could never forget." Her cheeks flushed crimson but quickly paled again.

"Well, I know we took certain precautions, but I'm not sure they worked very well per say…" His head tilted to the side in question, silently urging her to further explain.

"Something important must have broke that night and neither of us noticed." Percy still looked lost.

"Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you Percy?" He thought for another minute and then shook his head.

"I don't remember breaking anything. I know we almost knocked the lamp off of the end table in the foyer but we didn't break it." Annabeth almost smiled at Percy's obliviousness, but blew out a breath of frustration instead.

"Percy, please try and think harder." Another few minutes passed before he shook his head again.

"Sorry Annabeth but I honestly have no clue what you're trying to say." Annabeth usually thought it was really cute when Percy was confused like this, but now she was just growing more and more frustrated. She burst before she could stop it.

"You seaweed brain I'm pregnant!" She gasped and covered her mouth as soon as it slipped out.

"Hey only Thalia's ever called me seaweed brain, wait what?!" Annabeth quietly whispered it again and bit her lip. They sat there in silence for a couple minutes, Annabeth fiddling with her hands and Percy staring at the bed sheets. She was mentally preparing herself for any scenario that Percy could throw at her: anger, throwing things, walking out, telling her off—everything except what he actually did, effectively flooring her.

"I am so sorry Annabeth. Are... are you angry with me?" Annabeth's head shot up to see Percy looking like a scolded puppy who chewed up the furniture. Before she knew it she was laughing softly while tears ran in a steady stream down her face. Percy just sat there, looking at Annabeth in pure confusion. He had knocked up this gorgeous, brilliant girl who had a bright future as an architect ahead of her, and she was laughing.

"Annabeth?" She was smiling sadly as she looked up, brushing the tears off of her face before shifting slightly to wrap her arms around Percy and buried her head in his neck.

"No Percy, I'm not angry. If anything I thought you would have been angry at me, not the other way around." His arms snaked around her waist as he pulled her even closer, secretly thankful she wasn't angry despite having every reason to be.

"How could I be mad? I mean it does take two people to make a baby, and well, I'm obviously one of those two people involved. Why did you think I'd be mad?" Annabeth bit her lip as she contemplated telling Percy her reasoning for believing the worst thing could happen right off the bat. She'd only told two people before, Thalia and Luke, and telling Luke hadn't been the greatest idea she'd ever had. Percy could see she was struggling to tell him something, so he shifted them back on the bed and pulled Annabeth close, back to chest, to let her know she could go ahead.

"My parents weren't married when Mom got pregnant with me. She thought Dad would be happy to have a child, but he wasn't. He never wanted me, and he made that very clear when I was very little." It wasn't the whole story behind Annabeth's parents and childhood, but the short anecdote would provide plenty insight as to why she was afraid Percy would be angry.

"That's horrible. I'm sorry Annabeth." He nuzzled her neck and tightened his hold on her trying to make her feel safe, to make her feel the love he felt for her. He wanted to make sure she knew she was wanted.

"It's fine, I'm good now. I accepted it a long time ago." Percy decided it was best to distract her from that path of thought and splayed a hand on her stomach.

"So a baby, huh? When did you find out?" Percy felt Annabeth tense and pressed a few kisses on her neck, letting her know he wouldn't get angry.

"Two weeks ago. Thalia found out about a week ago, by digging through my garbage of all ways." They both shared a laugh over that, the awkward tension dissolving slightly.

"Have you been sick with the flu or something or have you just been having morning sickness?"

"I think it's just been really bad morning sickness, but it just started about five days ago." Percy hated the thought of Annabeth being so sick she couldn't eat, and it was mostly his fault. Right now she was still pale looking, presumably from the lack of food for the last several days, but Percy suspected it may be caused by all the stress she was under too. He wanted to move Annabeth in with him right then and there, but he knew she would fight against it with a passion.

"I don't like how sick you are Annabeth. Why didn't you go to the doctor earlier when you found out you were pregnant? Maybe they could have done something to help ease the morning sickness." Percy watched as Annabeth bit her lip, and waited for her reasoning.

"Well, when I was about four or so, Dad remarried a woman who also had a doctorate but in pediatrics. She works at the Women and Children's hospital and I knew that's where they would refer me. I don't want to give her anything to gloat about since she hates me in the first place, and I could only imagine the ammo she'd gain from this situation." Annabeth muttered the last part, clear hate ringing through her voice. Percy pulled her closer, and decided to screw waiting. He felt very protective of this woman, despite only knowing her for little over a month, and hated the thought of her having to deal with anything like that.

"Annabeth, I'm going to suggest something, and I want you to honestly consider it. Promise me you'll consider it?" She turned so that they were facing each other, while his arms were still wrapped tightly around her, and nodded.

"My first proposition is that you move in with me." Annabeth opened her mouth to immediately start her argument but was cut off by Percy kissing her. It was the most effective way to quiet her when she was beginning a rant.

"You promised." She bit her lip and looked anywhere but Percy's face. She managed to slowly push all preconceived arguments out of her thoughts, and decided to go down the questioning route.

"Why do you want me to move in?"

"So I can take care of you and the baby. Seeing you so sick and weak today scared me Annabeth, and I know I could be there for both of you more if you just lived with me. I'm also not exactly opposed to sharing a bed with you either." A small smirk graced his face and Annabeth couldn't help but let out a short laugh.

"Okay, those are a few good points, but what about your job? I don't wanna interfere with your career. What was it you said you did again? Something to do with business?" Percy raked his free hand through his hair and slowly let out a breath of air.

"Interfere with my job? Annabeth I've caused one of the biggest job interferences possible on your end. As for my job, I knew this would bite me in the ass. I actually didn't say exactly what I did, I just mentioned I was in the business world. Have you heard of Poseidon Industries?" Annabeth had to rack her brains for a second.

"The over-sea shipping company that also does environmental work and helps protect sea life?" Percy nodded.

"That's my Dad's company. I manage the work of the environmentalist and help Dad decide possible future projects. I can work from home or go into the office building, my choice." Annabeth couldn't lie and say she wasn't impressed with Percy's line of work. She had originally thought he was going to be a paper pusher or something along the lines of that.

"The work you do is amazing Percy. Why didn't you want to tell me that night on the roof?"

"Well most girls are either only interested in my money or think what I do is stupid. I really thought we had a connection that night and I didn't want to risk ruining it." Annabeth started to say something to reassure him they certainly did have a connection that night and she wouldn't have went after his money or thought it was dumb, but then remembered the real matter at hand.

"So if I moved in with you, you would just work from home?" Despite it being a question, it came out sounding more like a statement.

"Yes. I could cook for you and if you wanted I could take you to another doctor's office so your stepmom wouldn't know a thing." Annabeth started biting her lip again, and Percy knew she was honestly trying to think it through.

"But Percy, we've only known each other for a little over a month. For all you know this baby might not even be yours , and I could just be trying to scam you for money."

"I know you're not like that Annabeth, and I know that if you needed money you could get it easy enough with one of your house designs. Do I really need to say it?"

"Say what?"

"Don't think so much Annabeth. Please move in with me? I want, no need to be able to protect you and my child." Annabeth's heart warmed when Percy said 'my child' but she was still skeptical about moving in with him. What would others think about her suddenly moving in with a man they had never seen her with until a month ago? What if her father and stepmother found out she was pregnant and not married?

"Percy, I just don't know if I'm ready for this or even able to think clearly at the moment."

"Annabeth, did you enjoy tonight?" She nodded yes.

"Did you enjoy the fact that I stayed when you asked me to?" Another nod.

"What about when I said that I loved you? How did that make you feel?" She started to say that it had made her feel awful, but that was because he still didn't know about the baby yet. How did she feel? Thinking hard she remember the warmth and happiness that filled her before reality bitch slapped her back into the sanity corner.

"I was… happy. I couldn't believe someone who wasn't my mother actually love me…" Percy gently tilted her face up so that he could look directly into her shimmering grey eyes.

"I can make you feel like that everyday Annabeth. So what's stopping you from saying yes?" She broke out of Percy's hold and lay on her back, both hands buried into the mass of blonde.

"I don't know, Percy. I guess I just don't want to be judged. I was judged for everything by my Dad and Stepmom growing up and I'm afraid of that again." Percy grabbed her again and pulled her close.

"Who cares what others say or think about you? I love you, and I know Thalia has never kept a friend for more than a month before she met you so she must like you a lot too. Besides, wouldn't you like to rub that happiness in all of those people's faces who want to see you unhappy?" Annabeth giggled again, thankful for Percy's sense of humor and ability to infuse it into serious conversations in just the right way.

"If I say yes?"

"You and my offspring will be sleeping happily in my bed tomorrow night. Easy as that."

"Alright, fine. I'll move in with you." The grin that plastered itself on Percy's face could have lit up New York's Time Square. He hugged Annabeth to him tightly, while being mindful of keeping pressure off of her stomach.

"Oh Annabeth! Thank you for agreeing. Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" She giggled again at Percy's enthusiasm and surprisingly, not one twinge of regret or second thoughts even dared enter her mind.

"Now you said 'my first proposition' earlier. What's the second?" Percy ran his hand through his unruly hair yet again in nervousness.

"Ah, well, I didn't think I would even get to this point. I honestly thought you were going to fight me tooth and nail about moving in with me." Annabeth raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"I decided to be nice and only fight fair. So what did you have in mind, Percy?"

"Promise you'll give this one some thought too, and not hit me or anything?" Annabeth was a bit confused by the last part he tacked on, but nodded in consent anyway.

"Marry me."

* * *

**Don't freak out about how fast things are moving, it all has a part in the story line. And I know the characters are slightly tweaked in personality, but you have to keep in mind they are 20, thus more mature then in the books.**

**Please review, even if it's just a simple smiley face to show you enjoyed my writing.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Marry me."

"What?" Her question came out softly, barely audible to Annabeth or Percy. Percy already knew that Annabeth was more than likely going to say no, but he had to ask on the slim chance she would say yes. He already loved her, and was happy to start a family with her even if he felt crushing guilt for knocking her career way off of its intended path. He also got the distinct feeling that if her father or Stepmother ever found out, it wouldn't be good. From what he gathered about the ammo comment, Annabeth being pregnant and unmarried would be opening her up to an unending amount of criticism from her family.

"Will you marry me?" She sucked in a breath as she closed her eyes, counting to twenty before opening them again. World War III was going on inside of Annabeth's head, logic and reason fighting with her desires. She immediately wanted to tell him no, but she did promise to consider his earlier question so she assumed that would apply to this one as well.

"Percy… I just can't. Oh no no no, not because of the reason you think." She was quick to rectify herself when she saw the hurt and disappointment in his green eyes. Sitting up on her elbow she backed away from Percy slightly so she could look at all of him.

"Give me a good reason, and I'll drop it."

"We've only known each other for little over a month."

"That's not a good excuse. Try again."

"Wouldn't people talk if we were engaged and married so suddenly?"

"What's the worst they could do, start a pregnancy rumor? We both know I don't care what other people think of me, just you." Annabeth couldn't help but laugh at the pregnancy rumor thing— leave it to Percy to make light of something so serious in a way that would actually make her laugh.

"What if we get married and live together, and find out we hate one another. What if you get irritated with my blueprints all over the place? What if you think something I do is really weird and decide you can't handle it?"

"Still not good enough."

"Do you really want to know the truth Percy? Why I am terrified of all of this and how fast it's moving? Growing up I had this friend named Luke. In high school we became more than friends and started dating, and it was amazing at first; dates to the movies, he brought me flowers all the time, and he made me feel like nothing was wrong with my life despite still living with my Dad and Stepmom. Then, he just… changed. He never wanted to go out, just stay at his house all the time, he would become extremely jealous of anyone I talked to, and eventually he started hitting me when I would try to stand up for myself. My freshman year in college I met Thalia, and when she found out what Luke was doing to me she took matters into her own hands. I'm terrified of getting into another relationship like that one. I know you're different Percy, I really do, it's just hard." Percy wanted to go find that Luke fellow and give him a piece of his mind, but right now he knew Annabeth needed him and his reassurance.

"Okay. I won't push." Percy pulled Annabeth close to him again, and settled down into the fluffy covers for the night.

~.~.~.~.~.~.

_Three Weeks Later - - - Two Months Pregnant_

Annabeth's blood curdling scream and Thalia's laughter had Percy running as fast as he could from the kitchen to the master bathroom. When he skidded around the corner, he couldn't quite make out what was happening in front of him. Thalia was on the floor clutching at her sides while she laughed, and Annabeth was literally perched on top of the counter beside the shower hyperventilating and pointing at something in the area of the Jacuzzi at the other end of the bathroom.

"S-sp-sp-spider!" Percy stepped over his rambunctious cousin to inspect the area in question. A small black spider was harmlessly sitting on one of the jets, not even attempting to run when he got close to it. He just grabbed a tissue from the box sitting on the counter, squished it, and threw it in the garbage. He felt bad for killing it when it wasn't even doing anything, but he knew Annabeth would just continue to panic and start thinking the spider would remember and plot to find her again. Thalia was finally calming down, wiping her eyes, taking deep breaths, and leaning against the deep blue wall. Annabeth crouched down in her spot while still looking suspiciously at the trash can the spider had been disposed in.

"Did you kill it?" Percy walked over to Annabeth and picked her up off of the counter so that he was holding her bridal style.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Then put me down." Percy shook his head and gently put Annabeth back down, as requested. She finished releasing the hair falling out of her tie and fixed it back atop her head. The towels she had been folding and putting onto the ornate silver rack were scattered around the room, where Annabeth had threw them in the air upon discovering the spider. She was walking around picking back up the towels to fold and put on the rack.

"You're lucky I just mopped the floor in here otherwise I would have had to wash a whole load of towels all over again." Annabeth grumbled, putting the last few in their place. She turned around to face Thalia, putting her hands on her hips to show she wasn't amused by her antics.

"And you, why didn't you help me and kill it?" Thalia just shrugged, replying that you only lived once and she wanted to see Annabeth freak out about spiders as much as possible in her life time, which was met by Annabeth nailing her in the face with a towel.

"Okay break it up you two. Thalia, no tormenting the woman carrying my child and also cleaning the apartment and Annabeth, no smacking my cousin with towels even if she deserves it." Annabeth giggled and Thalia threw the towel right back in Percy's face before casually walking out, mentioning she had somewhere to be. Percy blew out a breath of air before waltzing over to Annabeth and wrapping his arms around her waist, his hands gently resting on her barely-there bump.

"So how's my baby and my baby momma?" Annabeth wanted to smack him for calling her his baby momma, but was too content with Percy's happy attitude to even put up a fight.

"Baby's good, baby momma is tired but good." As the past few weeks went by Annabeth had slowly began to feel more tired and easily exhausted much to her frustration. She used to be able to stay up until one in the morning working on a new house design or just thinking of possible projects, but now she was passing out around nine—barely enough time to start on anything considering she didn't usually wake up until eight thirty or so. She normally didn't sleep too heavily due to the almost constant nausea she still got in random bouts. Percy kept his word and had taken, or rather dragged, Annabeth to another doctor an hour and a half away from the apartment, where she was told that the morning sickness wasn't severe and it would let up after her first trimester ended. Percy was skeptical but Annabeth decided the doctor knew what she was doing and pushed it out of her mind for the time being.

"Is there anything at all I can do to help? Anything at all, just name it." Annabeth tapped her chin in thought while leaning back against him.

"You could fumigate for spiders."

"Okay, anything except fumigation. I can compromise with a weekly spider check by yours truly."

"Bi-daily and you've got a deal." Percy smiled and wondered how in the world he ended up with a genius girl who was afraid of spiders—but he wouldn't trade her for all the blue colored foods in the world.

"Okay, bi-daily spider check. Anything else?"

"No, that's it." Percy kissed the top of Annabeth's head and swooped her into the kitchen to finishing fixing their lunch.

That night Percy watched as the blankets rose and fell with Annabeth's breathing, his concern growing for her by the day. Everyday the circles under her eyes would darken by a shade, she became slightly more tired than the day before, and despite her efforts to hid it from him her morning sickness hadn't let up a bit and seemed to be getting worse. She would never admit any of this to him though, because she still felt like her moving in was an intrusion on his life and didn't want to bother him with anything else. Like any other guy he wasn't a mind reader and could only judge how Annabeth really was feeling when she didn't know he was watching her. Her fatigue was interfering with her architecture projects she did for fun, and he knew that for a woman to feel that tired so soon in the pregnancy wasn't a good thing. Somehow, just somehow, he had to find a way to show her he loved her with all of his heart and was willing to bend to her will with the snap of her fingers.

~.~.~.~.~.~.

_One month later - - - Three Months Pregnant_

"Where are we going?" Percy had Annabeth's hand tightly in his, leading her down one of the crowded sidewalks of New York. She had been skeptical of going out, but Percy had promised that where they were going would help her. How it would help her he wouldn't say, but she wasn't exactly in any position to argue with him (she did try to get out of going anywhere by claiming her shirts were too tight to fit her properly anymore, but he called her bluff and told her it wasn't the 90's anymore and she didn't have to hide her small bump).

"You'll see when we get there. It's a surprise." Annabeth grumbled the rest of the way there, complaining that she usually didn't like surprises and believed in instant gratification except when it came to architecture. Percy just pulled her closer and put his arm around her smiling. About ten minutes later they finally stopped, unknown to Annabeth who was still grumbling to herself.

"Alright, you can stop your complaining now. We're here." Annabeth started to snap back that she wasn't complaining until she saw the small shop they were standing in front of.

"A Dippin' Dots?"

"Hold your skepticism, and follow me." He sat Annabeth down at one of the tables close to the counter and disappeared behind the employees only door. A few minutes later he came back out with a grin on his face, followed by a man popping up behind the counter with the same grin. He was tall, so tall in fact his head almost hit the ceiling, with a head of longer, unruly brown hair.

"Annabeth, this is my half-brother Tyson. Tyson, this is the famous Annabeth." She blushed slightly at Percy's words, but stood up to shake Tyson's hand. His grip was very strong which added to his intimidation factor, however Annabeth could immediately tell he was like a gentle giant.

"It's nice to meet you Annabeth. Percy's told me so much about you." She blushed again, but her attention was quickly caught by something sitting on the station behind Tyson. Percy nodded at Tyson to go ahead and grab it.

"What is that delicious looking substance in the cup?" Annabeth was practically drooling as Tyson set it in front of her and handed her a spoon. Percy motioned for her to take a bite, and she had to refrain from moaning out loud.

"You like?" She shoved another spoon-full in her mouth and nodded rapidly. Percy and Tyson both grinned at her reaction, happy she liked their newest creation.

"It's dark blue colored, but it tastes like vanilla with a hint of blueberries… but it mixes well…" She took another large bite.

"It's vanilla and blueberry flavored; Percy called me with the idea about a month ago, and I finally got a mixture that tasted amazing with just the right amount of blueberry so I called him right away. I told him he should name it since it was his idea, and he came up with 'Annabeth's Delight'." Annabeth almost spit out her dots but quickly swallowed them— she'd have to smack herself if she wasted something so delicious.

"You named It after me?" Percy ran his hand through his hair and nodded.

"You were craving a lot of blue things, especially with a hint of blueberry taste, and I wanted to help ease that craving. The whole top shelf in the freezer is stocked with these things, and you can get a free one at any stand in the nation if you show them your ID." Annabeth couldn't help the tears that started to flow down her face, as she flung herself at Percy to hug him.

"This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." She choked out a laugh at her unintended pun, and kissed Jace.

"Annabeth, why are you crying?" Tyson's timid voice brought her back and she let out another short laugh as she wiped the tears from her face.

"Sorry Tyson, it's the baby hormones. They're making me a little more emotional than usual."

"Baby hormones?" Annabeth's blood drained out of her face, as she slowly turned around. Her Stepmom was standing in the doorway of the shop, holding her twin Stepbrother's hands. Her eyes immediately cast down towards Annabeth's stomach, where she and Percy both knew a small bump was definitely visible to her scrutinizing eyes.

"Shit…"


End file.
